


Can't Get Enough

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: The reader works as a maid in a motel. She is cleaning when John comes barging in.





	Can't Get Enough

_Well, I take_

_Whatever I want_

_And baby I want you_

_You give me something I need_

_Now tell me I got something for you_

Shimmying your hips to the music, duster in hand, you took care of the empty bottles and scraps of papers scattered around the small room. You were locked in a world of your own as you danced and sang to the music blasting from the room’s radio. Frankly, music was the only way you got through the day. Cleaning motel rooms was _not_ your dream job, but it was the job that was going to let you make some cash and spring free from the most boring town in the continental US. Once you’d saved up the money your plan was to wave good-bye to everyone you knew and book a trip around the world.

“I can’t get enough of your love,” you sang at the top of your lungs, “I can’t get enough of your love!”

“What the hell are you doing?” You stopped dead in your tracks, scared half to death by the gruff, angry voice directly behind you, cutting through the music.

You swiftly turned around facing the owner of the voice. The sight that met you nearly knocked you off your feet. A tall, broad man was staring you down, his hazel gaze so sharp it felt like he cut right trough you. He was damned attractive, but a shiver ran through you as you noticed red streaming down the side of his face, tainting the salt and pepper beard he was sporting. What the hell was with this guy? Was he a fresh-from-the-fight killer? And now he was mad at you. You had to explain yourself.

“Well, I’m cleaning your room…” You looked apologetically at him. “…it is _your_ room right?”

“Of course it’s my room! And I gave specific orders to the night manager that no one was to go in here!” It felt like his deep, husky, voice pierced your very skin, making your insides tremble.

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t get the memo…” You turned and started packing up your supplies. You got more nervous by the second, as you could practically feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of your head.

You took all you could carry in your arms and tried carrying it to your trolley. Scurrying across the floor, you just wanted to get out of there as soon as freaking possible; you did _not_ want to get on this guy’s bad side. Half way across the room you stumbled and, much to your horror, everything you were carrying fell to the floor and scattered at your feet. You dropped to your knees to pick it all up, your hands shaking, and looked up to apologize again, your eyes watering. The look that met you took you completely by surprise. The handsome stranger’s clenched jaw and furrowed brown had been replaced by a look of deep regret and embarrassment. There was nothing scary about him, not anymore at least.

“I’m so sorry.” The tone of his voice was suddenly soft, and he dropped to his knees and helped you gather your cleaning supplies. “I didn’t mean to lash out at you, sweetheart. I’m just stressed.”

“No, don’t apologize,” you said, feeling yourself empathize with the man. “I just got a little freaked out, the blood and all… I was just caught off guard.”

The stranger brought his hand up to the side of his face, feeling the blood, before he brought it down to look at it.

“Fuck, I didn’t know. No wonder you got freaked. It’s nothing. I didn’t even feel it, honest to God.” He smiled reassuringly at you.

He got up and made his way over to the bathroom as you got your supplies back on the trolley. You stood in the door opening for a minute, wondering whether or not to go in there and help with the wound, or at least offer some help. You didn’t have time to ponder for long.

“You still here?” He popped his head out of the bathroom, “Good. This might be a weird thing to ask, but could you help me with something?”

“What do you need?” You smiled at him.

“Would you mind opening a Band-Aid for me? If I let go of this compress I’m holding to my face for too long, it will be a mess again.” He smiled at you apologetically.

“Sure thing.” You beamed back.

He pointed out the first aid kit and you found the Band-Aids. Carefully you opened one and applied it to his face as he lifted the compress.

“All done,” you said, your voice going breathy from the mere closeness to him.

You just stood there close enough to feel the warmth of his body, your heartbeat speeding up. You could smell him from where you stood, just pure man. He smelled of cars and guns and leather, and it made you want him even more. You felt your pulse in your ears, knowing they were turning red, making your reaction to his presence known to him. Slowly, he leaned into you, letting his soft lips meet yours. You let yourself get caught up in it, pushing against him, eager for your bodies to collide, eager to feel his broad frame against you.

“I’m sorry,” he groaned, breaking from the way too brief kiss. “That was presumptuous of me.”

“No, it’s fine. Really.” You smiled up at him. He was so handsome, older, but his age suited him well. “Would you maybe wanna go for a drink tonight?”

“I would love that.” He grinned at you, hazel eyes scanning you, hinting at lustful thoughts.

“Great, eight o’clock at the bar down the street? You can’t miss it, it’s one of only two in town.” You beamed back at him.

“It’s a plan.” He nodded, and you made your way towards the door, ready to go about your work with newfound vigor, when you realized you’d forgotten to exchange names.

“I’m Y/N, by the way.” You looked back at him over your shoulder.

“John,” he said, his smile warm. “John Winchester.”

***

A drink at the bar down the road turned into two, three, and four, and luckily you both had no trouble holding your liquor. You just didn’t want the night to be over; the conversation flowed so easily between you. You learned he was in town on a job, and that he had two sons, but had lost his wife a long time ago. And you had told him all there was to know about you. He seemed supportive of your longing to travel, spending most of his time on the road himself. Feeling the effect of the liquid courage you let your hand graze his forearm, eager to just feel him against your fingertips again. The short hairs covering his warm skin felt soft, but you didn’t dare linger too long. The truth was there was something about this man, this stranger, which made you feel like you were being pulled in; it was like he travelled with his own gravitational field.

“It’s time to either have another drink or get goin’ I guess.” His deep, but soft voice pulled you out of your thoughts. John smiled at you as he let a rough hand land carefully on your thigh, making the hairs at the back of your neck stand up. “What do you wanna do?”

“Take me back to the motel,” you purred back, your plump lips curling up in a mischievous smile. It wasn’t like you to be so ballsy, so forward, but somehow you just knew he was gonna give you a night you’d never forget.

“That’s music to my ears, sweetheart,” he murmured. Before you knew it, he took your hand and dragged you off the stool you were sitting on. He led you calmly across the room and soon you were both out the door.

***

After quickly making your way back to the motel, you found your way to his bed in a flash. Hungry for each other you both fumbled out of your clothes, leaving them scattered around the cheap bed.  Soon you were wrapped up in each other on the bed, kissing deeply, letting your hands explore each other. His calloused hands travelled your soft curves, making you pant under his touch. John’s lips travelled down your neck, deep and hungry kisses leaving you moaning at the welcome sensation of his rough beard against you skin, tickling you so pleasurably. Nibbling gently, he worked his way down, spending a few moments of quality time on your collarbones. He sucked gently at your skin, careful not to leave any marks, and you let your hand find his hair, your fingers tangling in his salt and pepper locks. He kept traveling south, and you moaned softly as he finally reached your ample breasts, taking a pebbled nipple in his mouth and cupping the other breast with his hand.

“John, that feels so good!’ you moaned out as he gently bit down on your nipple, mixing an ounce of pain with the pleasure building in you.

“You like that, huh?” He smirked at you, releasing your nipple. “I knew you were a little bit of a bad girl when I saw you move that sexy body to Bad Company earlier, cleanin’ a no access room. Just knew I needed you in this bed, baby…”

“Tell me more,” you begged, his words fueling your arousal, making you wetter with each pronounced syllable in his deep, husky voice.

“Enjoying yourself are you?” He teased you as he let his hand find its way between your legs. “Knew you’d be an eager one, sweetheart.” His fingers made their way between your slick folds. “Dancin’ around to promiscuous music, lettin’ old men like me kiss you, lettin’ them take you out for drinks, lettin’ them touch you.” He applied some pressure to your swollen clit making you moan from deep in your chest for him. “And soon you’re gonna let me fuck you.” He slid a thick finger into you making you scream out at the added pleasure. “Aren’t you, baby?”

“Yes, John,” you muttered through gritted teeth.

“And you’re gonna let me fuck you any way I want, aren’t you?” he demanded as he moved his finger in and out of you. His words made you clench a bit around his finger. Were you really going to let him take control like this?

“Yes, John,” you responded, a neediness to your voice you didn’t quite recognize. You knew you were ready to do whatever he wanted to do, but there was no denying this was unlike you. Had he been any other man on the planet you’d never have ended up in his bed after only just meeting him, but this man was like no other you’d ever met. He had a certain sincerity about him, but yet you felt as if he was shrouded in mystery.

“But first you’re gonna come on my tongue and fingers.” John laid you flat on your back and placed himself between your thighs.

His tongue found your clit instantly, his beard teasing at the tender skin of your inner thighs. He circled your clit with deep, slow, licks and eased two fingers into your longing wetness. You had been eaten out before, but never this well! This clearly wasn’t John’s first rodeo and you were benefitting from his experience. Perfectly timing it, he sped up, making you squirm on the mattress, moaning out into the stillness of the motel room you’d been cleaning hours earlier. You felt the orgasm build in you as he hooked his fingers to brush against that special spot inside of you. You panted hard as you felt your pleasure reach its peak, and soon you came hard, feeling the orgasm spread through you, electrifying every fiber of your being.

As you came down from your high, John aligned himself with you again, positioning himself between your legs. You felt the tip of his cock tease at your entrance and you were greedy for him, wanting him to bury himself in you. You reached down, wanting to feel his big cock in your hand. You stroked him slowly and gently, feeling the velvety skin against your fingers, and John moaned in response.

“Let go, baby. Let me fuck you.” He whispered in your ear, the tremble of his voice making you shiver underneath him, and you did as he asked.

His cock finally free to enter you, John pushed his hips forward, letting it slide through your slick folds and into your longing pussy. You felt your walls stretch to accommodate him as he kept his pace slow and steady, easing his cock in and out of you, letting it reach a little deeper with each thrust.

“Feels so damned good, John,” you moaned at him, “the way you fill me up.”

He only groaned in response, before speeding up, crashing harder into you. You found yourself pushing against him, wanting it deeper and harder, and soon you were both working hard, slamming into each other, panting hard. John pounded you into the mattress and you felt it build again, reaching new heights. You wanted to feel your walls contract around his big cock so bad, and for him to fill you up.

“I wanna come on your cock, John!” you screamed out, fisting the bedding beneath you.

“Do it, baby,” John moaned and lifted himself a little, so he could hold onto the headboard for support.

Soon he found that last bit of force, banging into you, letting you reach the peak of pleasure. You came hard on his girth, your walls shuddering around him, sending him right over the edge with you. You felt him twitch inside of you, and soon his warm spendings shot into you. Collapsing on the bed, you held each other for a while, feeling the satisfaction of the moment.

***

In the days that followed you repeated your successful affair, taking any opportunity to be together. The days were filled with passionate bliss and John Winchester proved himself an excellent lover time and time again. You were lying if you said you weren’t sad to see him go, but he had to go back to his job, whatever it was, and help out his son. All you could do was exchange phone numbers and hope the time would come when your paths crossed again.


End file.
